Junto a ti
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: Porque no me importa que el mundo se acabe yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, quiero estar contigo hasta el ultimo de mis dias y por eso me niego a compartirte, tal vez sea egoista.
1. Chapter 1

**Junto a ti**

**Capitulo 1: La noche que entraste a mi vida**

POV Ichigo:

Estaba en mi habitación sin nada bueno que hacer, miraba un punto fijo del techo, me moría de calor ya que estábamos en verano y aunque en ese momento era de noche yo aun sentía mucho calor.

Extrañamente ese día era especial, ya que desde la mañana había visto como unos camiones bajaban algunos muebles en la casa de al lado, de seguro tenia nuevos vecino, la verdad no tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes eran pero tampoco me era indiferente la noticia.

Llevado por la curiosidad me levante rápidamente de mi cómoda cama, me asome por la ventana que en ese momento agradecía que estuviera del lado de la casa de nuestros nuevos vecinos. Casualmente la ventana de mi habitación daba al balcón de la casa de al lado; el espacio que había entre mi ventana y el balcón de la otra casa eran como unos 2 metros, pero en el centro estaba un gran árbol que prácticamente conectaba las dos casa.

Continúe mirando, pero de un momento a otro la cortina color celeste que cubría la puerta corrediza de cristal del balcón de la otra casa, se abrió dejando ver a una chica mas bajita que yo o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía, la niña para mi concepto era muy linda, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran algo que jamás había visto a mi corta edad de 10 años, sus ojos eran una verdadera maravilla que en ese momento no supe si eran un color violeta puro o un azul.

-Hola –levante mi mano derecha y la agite de un lado a otro. De seguro me veía como un completo estudio ya que la niña en ese momento se dio la vuelta y cerro la cortina.

Solté un pesado suspiró y miré al cielo, después de todo era una noche de verano y la luna relucía en lo alto del cielo, ese brillo blanco siempre me había gustado.

-Cariño puedo pasar –esa era la voz de mi madre, ella siempre llamaba antes de entrar a mi habitación

Yo deje de ver por la ventana –Pasa –le respondí

-Ichigo, la cena esta lista baja a comer –mi madre sonreía cálidamente. Ella de verdad era la que mantenía unida y feliz a la familia, ella es una gran persona y por eso es mi heroína.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza –en un momento bajo –dije mientras ella se retiraba. Otra vez volví mi vista hacia la ventana esperanzado de ver a la niña, pero ella no apareció.

Bajaba por las escalenas para dirigirme al comedor, cuando escuche una voz femenina que para mí era nueva, no sabía que hoy tendríamos visitas y menos que se quedarían a cenar, ya que escuche como mi madre insistía para que cenaran junto a nosotros. Al poner un pie en el último escalón, pude ver a la persona que nos visitaba; era una mujer de cabello blanco largo, piel blanca y de estatura más o menos como la de mi madre.

-Buenas noches –salude tímidamente

-Hola, tú debes ser Ichigo, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti –la mujer me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no parecía mal persona es más me inspiraba confianza

-Ichigo ella es nuestra nueva vecina, se llama Sode no Shirayuki –la presento mi madre

-Por favor solo llámenme Yuki como me dice de cariño Rukia-sama –menciono la mujer de cabellera blanca mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-"así que ella es nuestra nueva vecina" –pensaba al tiempo que me sentaba al lado de una de mis hermanitas menores –"Parece demasiado joven para ser la madre de la niña que vi hace unos momentos" –razone

-Y Yuki, dígame está casada –como siempre mi padre de impertinente con sus estúpidas e inapropiadas preguntas.

-No, no lo estoy señor Kurosaki –se nota que no le había incomodado la pregunta ya que ella no mostraba muchas expresiones

-"si no está casada, eso confirma que no es la madre de la niña" – continúe sacando mis conclusiones

-Ichi-nii estas raro –la voz de mi hermanita Karin me sacón de mis pensamientos. La mire por unos segundos, ella aunque solo tuviera 5 años era muy perceptiva para su edad.

-No es nada –murmure

-Entonces vive sola –esa fue otra de las locas preguntas del remedo de hombre que tengo por padre

-Isshin –le regaño mi madre. Yo sonreí, ella siempre sabia como manejar la situación. –Disculpe a mi esposo –ella se disculpo

-No se preocupe Masaki-san, yo no vivo sola, vivo con Rukia-sama, pero ella no está aquí porque estaba cansada por la mudanza y se quedo en casa durmiendo –explico la mujer.

-"Eso significa que la niña se llama Rukia, ya que solo viven ellas dos solas" –continúe como mi tarea de formular una hipótesis –Pero porque le dice Rukia-sama si es solo una niña –por Kami-sama no sé si lo pensé o lo dije, porque todos se me quedaron viendo.

-Ichi-nii que imprudente –me restregó Karin

La mesa se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, realmente era incomodo y no entendía que tan mala fue mi pregunta. Finalmente después de unos minutos alguien hablo.

-Rukia-sama es una niña muy especial y yo soy su encargada, es decir su nana, la persona que la cuida –Yuki se mostraba seria.

-"especial, tendrá algún problema" –dudaba internamente

-Basta de charlas es mejor comer o si no la comida se echara a perder –Mamá fue la tabla de salvación en ese momento donde el ambiente estaba tenso.

POV Rukia:

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una casa nueva, en una ciudad nueva y obviamente no conocía a nadie y no tenía amigos. Suspire cansada, a mi corta edad de 10 años ya me había mudado por lo menos unas 3 veces. La primera vez que me mude fue de la mansión Kuchiki; mi padre Kuchiki Byakuya, consideraba mejor que yo fuese criada por una figura femenina y en un ambiente pacífico, no en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Sode no Shirayuki o como yo le digo de cariño Yuki, ella me ha cuidado desde que nací, ya que desgraciadamente mi madre murió en mi nacimiento. Ella se ha mudado con migo a los lugares en donde mi padre considera que son los mejores para mi educación. Como último lugar, me he mudado a una ciudad llamada Karakura.

-Rukia-sama saldré a conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos, le gustaría acompañarme –Yuki estaba al piel de la puerta principal a punto de abrirla

-No, prefiero quedarme y dormir un poco –le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi nueva habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y lo mire detenidamente. Los hombres de la mudanza habían acomodado las cosas muy bien, gracias a ellos todos los muebles y demás cosas estaban ordenadas. Las paredes de mi habitación eran de un color celeste pastel, era muy lindo pero lo que más me gustaba es que colgada en una esquina de la pared en donde mi cama estaba puesta, estaba el poster de mi querido Chappy. Las sabanas de mi lecho eran de color blancas con diseños de pétalos de cerezos, opuesta a la dirección de la cama estaba mi escritorio con mis lápices de colores y mis cosas para estudiar.

Mire detenidamente una gran cortina que cubría algo, la cortina era de un color celeste más puro del de las paredes; intrigada me acerque a ella y la moví hacía un lado para ver qué había detrás. Me sorprendí al ver que al otro lado estaba una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba a un balcón, seguí mirando y pude divisar que había una árbol en el medio de mi casa y la del vecino, extrañamente parecía conectar ambas casas; mi vista se detuvo al encontrarme con la ventana de la otra casa, en ella estaba un chico de extraña cabellera naranja. En ese momento no supe qué hacer.

Vi como el niño empezaba a saludarme con la mano y como movía su boca diciéndome "hola". Sentí que me ardían las mejillas y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue cerrar la cortina e irme a recostar en mi cama.

Pase un momento inmóvil con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Después de eso di una pequeña vuelta sobre el colcho pero sentí como mi cuerpo se topaba con algo duro. Como reflejo natural mire lo que era. Me había topado con un álbum de fotos viejas. –"como lo pude olvidar" –me recrimine. No recordaba que cuando arregle mi cama puse el álbum en el centro de mi lecho porque no encontraba un lugar donde guardarlo.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver el contenido de aquel libro lleno de fotos que un día mi bisabuelo Ginrei me regalo.

Apenas lo abrí vi la foto de un chico como de unos 17 años, el chico era de cabello negro y piel blanca. Ese de seguro era mi padre. Seguí pasando las páginas del álbum, hasta que mi vista se enfoco en una foto en especial. En la foto estaban el mismo chico de antes, de seguro mi padre, y una chica de estatura baja que se parecía demasiado a mi…ella seguro era mi madre. Siempre me dijeron que yo era su vivo retrato. En ese momento sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban y empezaban a caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

Porque lloraba, no le entendía. Tal vez sería el hecho que nunca la conocí, tal vez sería que comprendía porque mi padre no me quería ver, de seguro era porque le dolía ver a mi madre reflejada en mí. Si era eso o tal vez sería el hecho de que por mi culpa ella murió.

Me empezó a doler el pecho y las lágrimas continuaban saliendo, hacia tanto tiempo que no había llorado y ahora lo estaba haciendo, solo por ver una foto en la cual mis padres parecían muy felices y llenos de vida. Encorve mi cuerpo, abrase mis piernas y plante mi frente sobre mis rodillas. En ese momento me sentía mal.

POV Ichigo:

Acababa de regresar a mi habitación después de cenar. La cena había sido tranquila y muy entretenida ya que como siempre mi loco padre estaba haciendo estupideces, de verdad no sé como mi madre se caso con él.

Me acerque a mi armario para sacar un pijama, extrañamente escuche un ruido como un llanto, pero no le preste importancia, tome mi pijama y me fui al baña a darme una ducha y cambiarme. De momento, la imagen de aquellos lindos y enigmáticos ojos vino a mi mente. –"no debo pensar en eso" –me reproche mentalmente.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, ya estaba duchado y con mi pijama puesta listo para dormir. Otra vez entre a mi habitación, apague luz luces y me fui a acurrucar en mi cama. Mi cuarto era iluminado por la luz de la radiante luna lo que no me dejo fácil la tarea de dormirme, pero había otra cosa que tampoco me dejaba conciliar el sueño, ese ruido que venía de afuera, casi podía jurar que alguien estaba llorando. El ruido no era tan fuerte, pero aun así yo lo escuchaba claramente.

Sentí una angustia a medida que seguía escuchando el llanto. Ya harto me levante de mi cama y me fui directo a la ventana para ver de dónde provenía. No vi nada fuera de lugar, es mas no había nadie ni nada que provocara el ruido. Extrañamente mi vista se clavo en el balcón de la casa de al lado.

No sé cómo ni el porqué, pero en ese momento me encontraba caminando sobre una de las ramas del árbol que conectaba mi ventana con el balcón. Con mucha cautela continúe como mi recorrido hasta llegar al otro lado. Al pisar el piso del balcón el sonido del llanto era un poco más fuerte. Impulsivamente mi mano izquierda se poso sobre la ranura para abrir la puerta de cristal e increíblemente cuando la moví a un lado esta se abrió. –"Que estoy haciendo" –me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero algo en mi quería callar ese llanto, consolar a esa persona, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes.

Cuando entre al lugar no pude ver mucho ya que las luces estaban apagadas, pero gracias a la luz de la bella luna de esa noche, vi el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sobre la cama, ella se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y con la frente apoyada en sus rosillas, quizás eso fue lo que hiso que no se percatara de mi presencia.

-oye, estas bien –dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-…-no obtuve respuesta

Es extraño, al estar cerca de ella sentía como mi corazón latía muy fuerte y de pronto sentí como esos ojos violetas me miraban. Me quede helado sin poder moverme, ella se veía hermoso, pero a la vez tan frágil. Era como tener una figurita de cristal, tan delicada y a la vez tan bella. Supongo que fue mucha mi maravilla por ella ya que no súper el porqué pero la estaba abrazando y ella también correspondía a mi abrazo.

Mientras la abrazaba sentí como unas lágrimas caían sobre mi hombro, se cuanto tiempo pase así pero no quería soltarla. Me quede a su lado hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un plácido sueño mientras mis brazos aun rodeaban sus hombro y la cabeza de ella reposaba en mi pecho.

POV Rukia:

Había pasado como una hora y yo seguía sintiéndome mal, aun estaba sobre mi cama sentada, recostada a la pared y abrazando mis piernas. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, en realidad como podía llorar tanto.

Para mi sorpresa escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera de mi habitación, luego de eso la puerta del balcón se abrió y entro una alguien, que en ese momento no podía ver porque las luces estaban apagadas. Sentí como esa persona se acercaba a mí.

Lejos de tener miedo o pánico por no saber quién era esa persona, me sentí un poco aliviada cuando se aproxima más a mí. Sé que es extraño no temer a un desconocido que entra a tu habitación en medio de la noche, pero yo no temí.

-oye, estas bien –le escuche que me pregunto al tiempo que él estaba más cerca de mí.

-…-yo no conteste, no sabía que decir o qué hacer

Levante mi vista y lo vi gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta de cristal. Era el chico que vi hace como una hora, el que me saludo, el que vivía al lado.

Me sorprendí por su cercanía y en ese momento, sentí como sus brazos me rodaban. Entrañalmente me gusto ese contacto físico y le respondí el abrazo.

"Supongo que lo abrace porque estaba mal y necesitaba de alguien que me acompañara, si solo lo hice por eso" –excuse mis actos mientras el tiempo pasaba y seguíamos abrazados sin movernos. Pasado un tiempo me entro sueño y mis parpados se cerraron.

**7 años después**

POV Ichigo:

-Ichigo…Ichigo –escuche como alguien me llamaba

-a…que? –abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Rukia, mi ahora mejor amiga. Ella tenía el uniforme del instituto puesto, eso me puso pensativo –"Diablos de seguro era día de clases"

-Baka –Rukia continuaba mirándome con su pose de superioridad, tenía la mano derecha apoyada en la cadera y la otra suelta al aire

Fruncí mi ceño –Oe enana por donde entraste si la puerta está cerrada –le dije incorporándome de la cama

-Fresita, olvidaste cerrar la ventana anoche –ella me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación. –Nunca la cierras y por eso…-no termine de escuchar lo que dijo ella ya que la muy condenada salió de la habitación.

Un cansado suspiro salió de mis labios, ella siempre me despertaba por las mañana para ir juntos al instituto, eso se hizo una costumbre entre nosotros después de aquella noche. Sonreí involuntariamente, desde aquella noche jamás he cerrado la ventana de mi habitación con seguro.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno es hora de las explicaciones verdad?**

Quise empezar mi fic con unas escenas del pasado, mejor dicho cuando nuestros queridos protagonistas se conocieron. Es cierto que entre Ichigo y Rukia a exitito una conexión desde que se conocieron o mejor dicho desde que se vieron y eso fue lo que quise retratar en este capítulo Aunque en el inicio ellos solo tenían 10 años, al final puse una escena del tiempo presente

Sé que en una escena puse a Byakuya-sama como el "malo" pero él no lo es y ya verán porque. Me pareció lindo poner a Byakuya como el padre de Rukia porque así parece en el anime a veces.

Ojala que les haya gustado.

**¿Reviwes?**


	2. Chapter 2

(7 años antes)POV Rukia:

Apreté mis parpados y lentamente abrí mis ojos, todo a mi alrededor estaba a obscuras y no lograba ver nada, me talle los ojos con mis manos y di una vuelta entre las sabanas de mi cama…Que extraño, había un bulto a mi lado, no sabía que tuviera tantas almohadas para cubrir ese espacio.

Decide ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo, ciertamente me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar. Abrase el bulto de "almohadas" junto a mí, sonreí cansadamente, las almohadas estaban tibias…Espera un momento las almohadas no son tibia y tampoco se mueven como la que estaba a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, el corazón se me salía del susto. No grite porque en ese momento no tenia voz para hacerlo, supongo que era por tanto sollozar hace unas horas atrás.

Sin saber que hacer hice lo único que se me paso por la mente. Me moví lentamente hacia un lado y encendí la lámpara que estaba en mi mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de mi cama.

Cuando encendí la luz pude ver a lo que estaba a mi lado, era un niño, el mismo niño peli naranja que me había saludado desde la ventana de su casa y…con el que había soñado. Si, por loco que sonase había soñado con él, soñé que el entraba a mi habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por el reflejo de la luna y…se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba y cuando me abrazo, sentí una gran paz en mi interior. Pero eso solo era un sueño o eso es lo que quería creer, al parecer no fue solo un sueño ya que él estaba a mi lado, dormido.

No sabía qué hacer, de alguna manera no me sentía en peligro ni amenazada por ese niño del cual no sabía su nombre. –"Que hago" –me pregunte mentalmente al tiempo que me recostaba otra vez en mi cama y miraba el techo. De seguro era de madrugada ya que casi no se veía el reflejo de la luna y eso significaba que ya era tarde.

-Quien eres –susurre para mí misma mientras giraba suavemente mi cuerpo y quedaba cara a cara con el niño ese. Tal vez aun seguía sensible de tanto llorar, pero cuando lo vi detenidamente me pareció atractivo. Sonreí, aun estuviera durmiendo se notaba que tenía su ceño fruncido. Seguí mirándolo, era fascinante, jamás había estado tan cerca de un niño como lo estaba en ese momento. No me cansaría de verlo dormir jamás, poco a poco me volvió el sueño y no me percate de que ya estaba prácticamente dormida.

Puede sonar loco, pero desde que lo vi sentí que él era especial.

**Junto a ti**

**Capitulo 2: Mensajitos secretos**

(Presente)POV Rukia:

Ring, ring, ring

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos, quería dormir un poco más, pero tenía que levantarme para ir al instituto. Forzadamente levante mi mano y apague el molesto despertador que interrumpió mi sueño. Me incorpore de la cama con un impulso, alce mis brazos tratando de estirarme mientras bostezaba somnolienta aun.

Me rasque como mera costumbre mi cabellera negra, después de mi ritual matutino para despertar mis sentidos, fui directamente a mi armario para buscar una toalla, mi uniforme del instituto y mi ropa interior, las últimas dos cosas las deje sobre mi cama y únicamente me lleve la toalla al hombro y salí de mi habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al baño para darme mi ducha matutina, escuche la vos de Yuki, ella estaba en su habitación, hablando por teléfono. Lo supe porque ella obviamente no hablaba sola y porque mientras estaba semí dormida escuche que el teléfono de la casa sonaba y después se detenía. No le preste demasiada atención y me metí al baño.

Después de 20 minutos salí del baño. Me tomo otros 15 minutos cambiarme para ir al instituto, pero ya estaba lista y preparada. Lo único que me faltaba era ir a despertar a Ichigo, esa era la razón por la que me desertaba 1 hora antes de la hora de entrada, lo hacía para tener tiempo de alistarme e ir a despertar al baka de mi mejor amigo.

Justo cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, escuche que me llamo Yuki. Voltee mi cabeza lentamente, ella estaba parada justo debajo del marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Rukia-sama olvida su almuerzo –Yuki me sonrió como todas la mañana y me entrego la cajita envuelta en un pañuelo blanco con estampados de Chappy.

-Gracias –un leve sonrojo se poso en mis mejilla, ella me conocía mejor que nadie y por eso me llevaba mi almuerzo a mi habitación antes de que yo saliera a casa de Ichigo.

-Es mejor que se dé prisa y despierte al joven Ichigo o llegaran tarde al instituto –fue lo que dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por donde había entrado.

Una media sonrisa se poso en mi rostro, de verdad que me conocía muy bien; metí mi almuerzo en mi mochila. Sin tardar más salí por el balcón, camine cuidadosamente por las ramas del árbol hasta la ventada de la otra casa. De una manera no tan delicada la abrí. Tome impulso y con un leve saltito y apoyando mis mano en el respaldo de la ventana, entre a la habitación.

Puse mi mochila en el piso y me acerque a la cama donde Ichigo dormía tranquilamente, era una verdadera maravilla verlo dormir ya que era en el único momento donde su ceño no estaba totalmente fruncido.

-Ichigo…Ichigo – dije para despertarlo

-a…que? –Ichigo despertó algo atolondrado

-Baka –continúe mirándolo con mi pose de superioridad, tenía la mano derecha apoyada en la cadera y la otra suelta al aire

Vi como el fruncía su ceño y abría su boca para decirme –Oe enana por donde entraste si la puerta está cerrada –él se incorporo de la cama

Rodé los ojos, que estúpida pregunta era esa -Fresita, olvidaste cerrar la ventana anoche –Yo le di la espalda y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación. –Nunca la cierras y por eso…-no termine de decir la frase porque ya estaba fuera de la habitación y no valía la pena

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando recordé que olvide mi mochila en la habitación de Ichigo, gire sobre mis talones y emprendí marcha atrás. Estado frente a la puerta de la habitación, no la toque antes de entrar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a no hacerlo. La abrí y en ese mismo momento desee no haberlo hecho; Ichigo estaba casi vestido, solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa del uniforme y estaba listo. Pero aun así era muy sexi y eso había que admitirlo, tenia uno de los abdómenes más bien formados que había visto en mi vida, no cabía duda de porque las chicas se morían por él.

-Me…Me pasas mi mochila –le dije mientras extendía mi mano y desviaba la mirada para que él no se percatara de mi sonrojo

-Tomo y toca antes de entrar, las malas costumbres no se te quitan –me tiro la mochila y yo la recibí. Después de eso volví a cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

-Rukia-chan estas bien –la voz de Karin me saco del limbo

Reaccione mirando a los lado, ya estaba en el primer piso. –He…estoy bien –le conteste

-Niñas vengan a desayunar –llamo una voz femenina desde la cocina de la casa. Era la señora Masaki; después de tantos años de ser vecinos, ya era una costumbre para mí venir a desayunar a la casa Kurosaki, a Yuki no le molestara que lo hiciera es mas se alegraba. Yuki se quedaba en casa, bueno en realidad no sabía bien lo que hacía todo el día pero no le preguntaba para no molestarla.

-Buenos día señora Masaki –le dije al tiempo que me sentaba a la mesa con las gemelas

-Rukia te he dicho que me digas mamá –ella me sonrió mientras serbia los platos con tostadas.

Me sonroje un poco, no me atrevería a decirle mamá a ella, aunque la señora Masaki al igual que Yuki eran como mis madre, yo aun no me sentía en libertad de decirles así.

-Rukia-neechan, mira –Yuzu me mostro un dibujo que Chappy que había hecho

-Kawai –la alabe. Yuzu me llamaba hermana de cariño, ella y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, tanto era su cariño por mí que me consideraba su hermana y eso me hacía muy feliz. Con Karin me llevaba de las mil maravillas, hacíamos muchas cosas juntas y fastidiábamos la vida de Ichigo. En fin ellas eran como mis dos hermanitas menores.

-Mi tercera hija está en casa –ese grito la reconocia, era el señor Isshin, que como todas las mañanas corría hacia a mí y me trataba de abrazar, pero gracias al cielo en ese momento bajaba Ichigo por las escaleras y lo detenía con una de sus patadas voladoras.

-Maldito viejo loco, tu no aprendes –Ichigo le estaba aplicando una lleve de candado al brazo mientras ambos estaban él en suelo

-Buenos días señor Isshin –agite mi mano de un lado al otro en forma de saludo

-Papá, dime papá –decía entre sus últimos suspiros por aire

-Vasta niños, no jueguen mas –les reprocho la señora Masaki mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

Ichigo soltó a su padre y se sentó a mi lado, por otra parte el seño Isshin corrió (como siempre) hacia su esposa y la abrazo.

-Masaki viste lo que me hiso nuestro hijo, hemos creado un monstro –de sus ojos caían cascadas de lagrimas

-Maldito viejo –Ichigo hizo un ademan con la mano derecha.

Yo reí, desayunar con la familia Kurosaki era muy divertido y bastante cómico. Me sentía en familia, solo me faltaba Yuki, pero aun así estaba bien. Solo estando entre estas personas olvidaba un poco mi soledad.

Mire a Ichigo, el estaba con su usual ceño fruncido. Ichigo es la persona que ha estado a mi lado estoy últimos años y sin ser egoísta, quisiera estar junto a él mucho más tiempo, después de todo el era mi mejor amigo no me gustaría separarme de él y aunque nos la pasemos peleando, con el me divierto mucho.

POV Ichigo:

Termine de desayunar, tome mi plato vacio y lo deje en la cocina. Luego mire el reloj que estaba en la pared. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora de entrada del instituto.

Volví mi vista hacia el comedor en donde estaban mis hermanas y Rukia conversando sobre cosas de chicas. Mis padres hacían salido unos momentos antes por una emergencia que surgió en el hospital.

Sonreí vagamente, aunque no lo pareciera el viejo loco que tenia por padre era uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad y mi madre era su asistente, ambos trabajaban en el hospital general de Karakura. Tal vez por esa razón yo quería estudiar medicina, quería seguir los pasos de mis padres y poder salvar vidas.

Regrese al comedor. Rukia estaba sentada ¿sola?. Alce una de mis cejas por la leve impresión.

-Ichigo –me llamo ella cuando me vio

-Donde están Yuzu y Karin –dude al notar su ausencia

-Ellas se fueron a la escuela ya –Rukia estaba de pie esperándome al lado de la mesa.

-Entonces es hora de irnos también –dije mientras salía del comedor. Ella me siguió.

Al llegar a la sala descolgué un par de llaves que se encontraban en el perchero, salí junto a Rukia de la casa.

#

Incline mi cuerpo hacia adelante, apoye mi codo sobre la mesa de mi pupitre y puse mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano derecha. Estaba aburrido, era la primera hora de clases y nos correspondía la asignatura de historia impartida por la sensei Nanao.

Gire mi rostro hacia mi izquierda y vi por la ventana el cielo, estaba despejado y el astro rey deslumbraba en lo alto. Gire mi rostro hacia el lado contrario y mi vista se encontró con la enana, ella estaba con la mente totalmente en la clase, tomando apuntes y subrayando en su libro de texto las partes más importantes.

Una media sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Rukia siempre había sido de las chicas que tomaban en cuenta más el intelecto que la belleza, ella es lista, ingeniosa, hábil, amigable, bella, graciosa y de buenos sentimientos. Pero todo la bueno que tenia Rukia lo tenía en molesta, obstinada, gruñona, malhumorada y sobre todo buena amiga. Aunque peleara con ella casi todo el tiempo, con ella la pasaba bien.

Rukia me volteo a ver con unos ojos de terror. No comprendí el porqué de su cara.

-Kurosaki me podría decir que acabo de explicar –Nanao sensei estaba frente a mí con su gran libro debajo del brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda se acomodo sus lentes.

-He...Bueno –me rasque la nuca

-Si no sabe qué decir, entonces preste atención –prácticamente me lo grito y después de eso se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la pizarra para escribir en grande "_**Exámenes finales en 2 semanas"**_

La mayoría de mis compañeros lanzaron unos chillidos, en especial Keigo que ya había empezado a llorar. Rodé mis ojos, este año era mi último en el instituto y si quería pasar tenía que aprobar todas las materias.

Las clases siguientes transcurrieron normalmente, nada nuevo ni del otro mundo. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que busque entre mis cosas y saque la cajita con mi bento.

-Ichigo vamos a la azotea –me dijo mi amigo Chad, de pie junto a mí

Yo asentí. También escuche a Tatsuki e Inoue insistirle a Rukia que fuera a almorzar con nosotros, pero la enana se negó.

-Rukia no almorzaras con nosotros –le pregunte ya con mi bento en la mano y a punto de salir del salón.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, tengo reunión –ella salió detrás de mi del salo también con su bento en la mano

-Entonces hoy no tienes que quedarte en la tarde –La iba a acompañar hasta la salida del tercer edificio que era en donde dábamos clases. La sala del consejo estudiantil estaba en el primer edificio y en el segundo estaban los salones de actividades extra escolares como los clubes y demás.

-No –me respondió a cecas –podemos regresar a casa juntos

-Sí, entonces nos vemos en clase –de dije para despedirme de ella ya que estábamos en la salida del edificio.

Continúe caminando ahora hacia la azotea.

Rukia aparte de ser buena en los estudios y deportes, ella era la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, era popular y muy respetada, no solo por su prestigioso apellido que en nada la ayudado, si no por personalidad.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya me encontraba sentado en la azotea junto a mis amigos, almorzando.

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun te…te gustaría un poco de mi pan de pescado –Inoue es una gran amiga, pero su cocina es letal, más letal que un veneno mejorado con alta tecnología y enviado al espacio

Negué con la cabeza, lo hacía por mi propio bien.

-Los exámenes de fin de curso estarán fáciles –Ishida siempre con su pose de intelectual, el estaba sentado frente a mi

-Yo solo digo que pasemos y no nos compliquemos –Mizuiro hablando tan tranquilo como siempre, sentado al lado derecho de Ishida

-Si –Chad de pocas palabras sentado a mi lado izquierdo

-Ichigo este muy callado –Tatsuki que estaba al lado de Mizuiro me miro con preocupación

-No me pasa nada –fruncí mi ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a almorzar sin Rukia y era extraño no tenerla cerca.

-Kuchiki-san, donde esta mi Kuchiki-san –grito Keigo con lagrimas en los ojos –Ichigo donde esta mi amada Kuchiki-san –el muy desgraciado me halo del cuello de la camisa

-Está en el concejo estudiantil –le dije al tiempo que le daba un buen coscorrón

-Ya veo, por eso estas cayado –Ishida se arreglo los lentes con el dedo índice de la mano derecha

-No me jodan con eso de nuevo, no extraño a la enana –exhale aire caliente

-No, no la extrañas –Dijeron sarcásticamente todos en coro a excepción de Inoue que extrañamente tenía una cada de tristeza.

-Que NO –de mi frente brotaron la venitas –No me jodan mas –Les hice un ademan con la mano derecha

Ding**, **ding** (**el timbre**)**

En ese momento sentí que la campana me salvaba de un interrogatorio sentimental por parte de mis amigos, ellos siempre con el tema de que me gustaba la enana, ella no me gustaba, solo porque me preocupaba por ella y porque no dejaba que ningún chico la molestara, no significara que ella me gustara. Pero si tenía que admitir algo seria que le tenía mucho afecto y solo eso.

-"De seguro ella ya salió del consejo"-esa idea cruzo por mi mente, pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a la enana y de pasa enterarme de las nuevas noticia y claro, no dejar que el presidente del consejo la sedujera.

POV Rukia:

Cerré la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar por los pasillos de regreso al tercer edificio. La reunión había sido muy agotadora, discutimos de diversos temas principalmente del festival de otoño que se llevaría a cabo en dos meses.

Me sentí un poco triste, no había podido almorzar con mis amigos y tampoco pude comer el bento que me había preparado Yuki. Baje la vista hacia mi manos, las tenia juntas, agarrando una extremidad del pañuelo con estampados de Chappy que contenía la cajita con el bento.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, no importaba, ya tendría tiempo de comer después; por la pronto tenía que llegar a mi salón de clases ya que acababa de tocar el timbre de entrada.

Levante mi rostro y me encontré con una gran "pared". Por el impacto caí al suelo sobre mis…Otra vez eleve mi vista y me encontré con un hombre alto de cabello castaño, portaba lentes tipo cuadro, era de piel y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo continúe mirando y vi su ropa, vestía una camiseta blanca con un gran manchón café, sobre la camiseta tenía una bata del mismo color blanco , También llábana unos pantalones color negro.

-Discúlpeme –me levante del suelo y le hice una reverencia

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa –el hombre me regalo una sonrisa y en ese momento me sentí muy apenada ya que vi que traía en su mano derecha una taza de café y esta se había derramado sobre el cuándo choco accidentalmente conmigo.

-Discúlpeme –Dije mientras desenvolví mi bento y le pasaba el pañuelo con estampado de Chappy para que se secara

-Te dije que no te disculparas –el tomo el pañuelo y se empezó a secar –Te pareces tanto ella –susurro pero aun así lo escuche. La última palabra que susurro no la pude escuchar pero al ver como movía los labios supe cuan era el palabra. "_H-I-S-A-N-A"_

Quede en estática, ese hombre había dicho el nombre de mi madre, no eso no era posible, no. No sé que me ocurría las piernas me temblaban y no resistí mas, caí sobre el suelo sentada y frente a mis ojos aquel hombre se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Yo quería detenerlo y preguntarle, preguntarle tantas cosas, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba en Shock.

-Rukia –escuche que alguien me llamo.

Apenas pude parpadear y dirigir mi rostro hacia la persona que me llamo, era Ichigo el que se me acercaba corriendo y me levanto del suelo.

-Estas bien, porque estaba sentada en el piso –el me miraba entre intrigado y preocupado

-Es…estoy bien –aun seguía perdida en esas últimas palabras

"_Te pareces tanto a ella…Hisana"_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hora de las explicaciones verdad?**_

Bueno, el inicio del capítulo se ve un hecho del pasado en el cual Rukia despierta en la madrugada y se encuentra con Ichigo acostado en su cama, al principio ella se asusta y después se tranquiliza al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior como un sueño; Mas bien lo que quería representar era el primer sentimiento que Rukia tuvo por Ichigo y ese sentimiento fue el de la atracción. Se que no me quedo muy bien la ultima parte del capítulo pero hice lo que pude.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que disculpen si tarde en actualizar, la verdad es que esta semana estuve algo ocupadita ya que el martes 21 estoy de cumple y bueno…Y para mi colmo en 2 semanas entro en exámenes. También quiero que me disculpen si tardo en actualizar el próximo capítulo.

Les quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y muy especialmente a los que me dejaron reviwes y me agregaron como favorita, los adoro me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias a:**Alex Darklight**** (**Mi primer reviw, gracias), **Ghost iv****, ****Etterna Fanel****, ****metitus****, ****Yuuki Kuchiki****, ****Euphrasie Elessar****, ****IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl****, ****chidorisagara****, ****vickyallyz****. **

¿Quién será el hombre con el cual se topo Rukia?

¿Qué hará Yuki todo el día en casa?

**Reviwes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Junto a ti**

**Capitulo 3: Un amigo de verdad**

POV Ichigo:

Encorve mi cuerpo hacia adelante, apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas al tiempo que jadeaba por aire, de mi frente caían las gotas de sudor, realmente estaba exhausto por la carrerita que había hecho para llegar al primer edificio.

Tome un gran bocanada de oxigeno y continúe con mi búsqueda, buscaba a Rukia desesperadamente, la había buscado por todas parte, solo me quedaba ir a la sala de consejo y ese era el lugar donde me dirigía.

Caminaba por el pasillo que estaba cerca de los jardines del instituto, a lo lejos podía ver la gran puerta de madera de la sala de consejo, mi vista se fijo en una sombra pequeña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo; sin temor a equivocarme podía decir que esa sombra era Rukia. "Pero que hace ahí" esa interrogante invadió mi mente.

-Rukia –grite al tiempo que corría a su encuentro; por unos segundos me pareció ver que la enana estaba acompañada de una persona misteriosa, pero eso solo debió ser mi imaginación o producto de mi cansancio.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Me encontraba a poco distancia de Rukia, como respuesta a mi grito ella solo me voltio a ver, su mirada parecía perdida y estaba pálida. La preocupación me invadió, ya era extraño ver a Rukia así como la encontré y ver su rostro, eso si me preocupo.

-Estas bien, porque estabas sentada en el piso –Por mi mente pasaron infinidades de interrogantes, pero lo único que atine a decir fue eso. Me incline un poco y ayude a la enana a levantarse del suelo

-Es…estoy bien –ella tartamudeo

-Rukia…-la mire atentamente, ella aun estaba algo pálida –Alguien te hizo algo –trate de sonar lo menos molesto. Solo la idea de que alguien le hubiese tocado o hecho sufrir me enfurecía.

-No, no me paso nada solo…yo…-ella bajo la mirada

-En mi puedes confiar –necesitaba saber el porqué de su estado

-No es nada –susurro cabizbaja –Ya es tarde lo mejor es que regresemos al salón, las clases ya empezaron –ella cambio el tema. Obviamente lo que le paso era grave ya que Rukia no era tan callada.

La enana empezó a caminar dejándome atrás, yo estaba inquieto y aun más preocupado, pero si Rukia no me quería decir nada yo lo comprendería y esperaría a que ella se sintiera mejor para contármelo, después de todo somos los mejores amigos y nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas.

Camine detrás de ella analizando cada movimiento. El camino hasta nuestro salón de clases fue de lo más silencioso, ella no hablo ni emitió ruido y yo bueno…ni que decir no sabía qué hacer solo me quedaba esperar.

Al llegar al salón. El sensei de química nos dio un buen sermón sobre la puntualidad y el respeto a la clase y más tonterías que solo diría un viejo arrugado, decrepito y aburrido. Después del sermón, las clases continuaron con su curso normal.

#

Miraba por la ventana como de costumbre. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mi piel reaccionaba en torno al fría que hacía en ese momento. El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que llovería de un momento a otro, las nubes grises ocultaban cada rayo del sol, provocando que el ambiente estuviese helante. Era extraño, el día había empezado soleado y ahora estaba nublado. Ver el cielo así era definitivamente raro ya que estábamos en verano y no era natural que hiciera tanto frio.

Independientemente de lo que ocurría con el clima, aun estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de la enana. Cada vez que la veía me sentía aun más preocupado, ya no resistía tenía que saber que ocurrió para que ella estuviese tan afectada.

Ding**, **ding**. **Por fin ese era el timbre de la tan esperada salida.

Guarde mi libreta de apuntes, tome mi mochila y me la puse al hombro. Mire por el rabillo del ojo como la enana guardaba sus cosas, había que reconocerlo Rukia era ordenada y muy pulcra en lo que hacía aunque estuviese decaída.

-Oe enana vamos –le dije al tiempo que pasaba de largo hasta la puerta del salón. No obtuve respuesta.

POV Rukia:

Llevaba casi todo el día pensando en aquel suceso, en lo ocurrido con ese hombre al cual nunca había visto en mi vida, quien seria esa persona, que haría en el instituto si no era sensei y porque había mencionado el nombre de mi madre. Tenía muchas dudas y quería saber las respuestas, pero como las obtendría. Tenía mucho sin pensar en mi madre.

Parpadee para alejar todo pensamiento que me causase dolor. Gire levemente mi rostro y me encontré con unos ojos mieles que me miraban preocupados, aquellos ojos que me habían mirado todo el día. En cierto modo también me sentía mal por hacer que Ichigo se preocupara.

Fije mi vista sobre el pavimento, vi como mis pies se movían. Caminaba junto a Ichigo de regreso a casa, la caminata era silenciosa e incómoda.

Abrí mi boca pero no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Nos vemos más tarde enana –dijo él mientras entraba a su casa. No me había percatado de lo rápido que habíamos llegado a casa, ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi hogar.

Me quede unos segundos contemplando la puerta, no sabia que hacer con respecto a aquel suceso que rondaba mi mente, pero no quería que Yuki se preocupase por mí. Exhale el aire caliente que había contenido y alce mi vista hasta llegar a ver el cielo; estaba nublado. Volví a bajar mi vista y pose mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, lentamente la gire mientras forzaba un sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya volví –dije como aviso de mi presencia al tiempo que cerraba la puerta a mi espalda.

Incline mi cuerpo quedando en cuclillas y me saque los zapatos escolares. Los ordenados en una esquinal del recibidor y me coloque mis pantuflas blancas de Chappy.

-Bienvenida Rukia-sama –Me saludo Yuki con una reverencia

Yo sonreí falsamente. No me gustaba ocultarle las cosas a mi nana pero no quería verla preocupada. La mire por unos momento ella me sonreía como siempre y tenía un el delantal de cocina puesto, de seguro estaba preparando la cena.

-Yuki no cenare hoy –le dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la escaleta

-Pero Rukia-sama –ella me miro desaprobatoriamente

-Lo siento Yuki, estoy cansada, solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir –empecé a subir las escaleras y me introduje a mi habitación.

Solté la mochila sobre mi escritorio como si fuese un costal pesado.

Me senté en el borde de mi lecho y coloque mis codos sobre mis rodillas, apoye mi frente en mis muñecas y mire el suelo. Me sentía inquieta desde que me topo con aquel misterioso hombre, estaba intranquila y pensativa. En mi mente rondaban muchas interrogantes y la principal era el porqué aquel hombre dijo el nombre de mi madre.

Suspire al tiempo que me erguía y recostaba hacia atrás quedando completamente acostada en mi cama. Tenía tanto sin pensar en ella, en mi madre.

Por tonto que se escuchase, recordarla me era muy difícil ya que no tenia recuerdos de ella, solo tenía esas fotos viejas y las cosas que me contaba mi bisabuelo Ginrei cuando era pequeña; Pero ya no era una niña y estaba lejos de casa, se suponía que cuando creciera desaparecería mi sentimiento de culpa, pero aun…me duele pensar en ello

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, trague en seco y solté un suspiro que fue ahogado por un sollozo. Otra vez después de 7 años sentía deseos de llorar y por el mismo motivo, ese sentimiento de culpa y rechazo por parte de los demás por ser huérfana de madre.

Me contuve lo mas que pude, pero un traviesa lagrima se me escapo; con amargura la desvanecí al rosar mi mano contra mi mejilla, borrando todo rastro de ella.

Me quede viendo el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, mis ojos aun estaba vidriosos.

POV Ichigo:

"Rukia que está pasando contigo, que te ocurrió para que estuvieras tan distante todo el día". Fruncí mi ceño, no podía sacar de mi mente a la enana. Estaba preocupado, ella se veía tan mal. "Si tan solo me dijeras que tiene yo te ayudaría"

-Cariño estas bien –era la voz de mi mamá

Parpadee. –Si –asentí positivamente. Me encontraba cenando con mi familia.

-Como te fue en el instituto –pregunto Karin

-Bien –respondí mientras movía el tenedor de un lado a otro jugando con los guisantes

"Rukia…" no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no tenía hambre ni humor. Solo pensaba en la enana.

Me levante de mi asiento –Disculpa mamá, pero no tengo hombre –tome mi plato y lo lleve a la cocina

-Ichigo, pero…

-Déjalo Masaki de seguro son problemas hormonales –rio pícaramente el idiota de mi padre. Rodé los ojo no tenía ganas de nada ni de darle una paliza a esa vieja cabra

Después de dejar el plato en la cocina subí a mi habitación, ignorando los comentarios extraños y vergonzosos que me gritaba mi padre.

Apenas cerré la puerta de mi habitación me fui a recostar en mi cama. Estaba pensando mucho en Rukia, bueno que podía hacer me preocupaba por ella después de todo es mi amiga y no cualquier amiga…

Di una cuantas vueltas sobre el colcho, hasta que no resistí mas el impulso. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana, la abrí y con sumo cuidado salí por ella. Me conocía ese caminito de memoria, cruce por las ramas del árbol con normalidad, pues estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Llegue hasta el balcón de la otra casa.

-Rukia –llame antes de entrar -voy a pasar –deslice la puerta con cuidado.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, al entrar solo encontré a la enana acostada en su cama, mirando el techo.

Me acerque a ella –estas bien –le pregunte. Supongo que fue una tontería de mi parte preguntar.

-Estoy bien –ella sonrió. La conocía perfectamente bien para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa.

Verla así me preocupaba y me destrozaba el alma verla llorar, porque de seguro lloro ya que tenía los ojos hincados. –Rukia –le susurre al tiempo que me acostaba en la cama a su lado como cuando éramos niños y yo la consolaba.

Ella se giro hacia mí y quedamos cara a cara.

-Te dije que en mi puedes confiar –suavemente aparte unos mechones de cabello que tenía en su rostro

-Ichigo…-susurro ella

-Dime –pose mi mano con delicadeza en su mejilla

-Gracias –otra vez me sonrió, pero esta sonrisa fue verdadera

-No hay de que enana

A veces las palabras sobran y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo y Rukia. En el fondo ambos nos entendíamos mutuamente.

"Gracias por permitirme estar contigo"

**En alguna parte de Karakura**

-Mando a llamar señor –dijo un hombre de piel morena mientras hacia una reverencia ante un "Trono"

-Si –Pauso –Quiero que envíes unos hombres para que cuiden a mi tesoro –aquel hombre de cabello castaño mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa

-Como ordene señor –El de piel morena volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de aquel salón.

-Aizen-sama –llamo un peli plata –Párese que está feliz

-Gin –el aludido comenzó a rosar sus labios con un pañuelo blanco de extraños diseños –No debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas .le regaño

El peli plata sonrió zorrunamente –No sabía que le gustara el conejo Chappy –bufo el chico refiriéndose a los diseños del pañuelo

**Continuara…**

Sé que me quedo como que cortito el capitulo, pero hice lo que pude ya que no tuve tiempo para escribir por lo de mi cumple y el cole y bueno en fin. Me disculpo por adelantado si la otra semana no puedo actualizar ya que voy a empezar exámenes, si sobrevivo actualizo.

Gracias por leer. Ojala que les haya gustado créanme que en el próximo capítulo habrá más cosas lindas entre esta pareja. No me gusta que Rukia llore pero así tuve que ponerlo. ¿Saben lo que sufre una chica de 17 años sin apoyo de sus padre y más aun cuando es huérfana de madre? Bueno gracias a Kami que ese no es mi caso.

Muchas a:

**chidorisagara**

**Ghost iv**

**Alex Darklight**

**anika103**

**Euphrasie Elessar**

**Etterna Fanel**

**metitus**

Espero no haberlos decepcionado y ojala que siga contando con su apoyo, de verdad me animan mucho.

**Avance: **Nuevos personaje aparecen en la trama de la historia. Ichigo molesto, celoso e irritado. ¿Pelea? ¿Rukia se desmayo? ¿Enferma la enana?

**Reviwes?**


	4. Gomenasai

**GOMENASAI**

Les pido miles de disculpas. Iré al grano, no tengo inspiración para continuar la historia, me es difícil escribir después de tanto tiempo desconectada del asunto; por más que trato de continuar con la historia, lo que escribo no tiene relación con el tema y lo peor sigo deprimida por la ausencia de Rukia en el manga. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero si sirve de algo, en estos momento estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que espero publicar pronto (si no me ocurren inconvenientes). Esta historia es 100% IchiRuki, aunque tiene unos momentos que no son de esta pareja.


End file.
